The Coolest Boy Can Be So Damn Clueless
by Ichshiroidiamond
Summary: Siapa yang menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya itu adalah orang yang tidak peka sama sekali. Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang Uchiha Itachi dengan tingkat kepekaan hampir mendekati zero/nol/nihil itu ditaksir oleh dua pemuda tampan yaitu Uchiha Shisui dan Namikaze Kyuubi. Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan sang clueless genius?
1. Chapter 1

Title : The Coolest Boy Can Be So Damn Clueless

Rate : ?

Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship

Pairing : Kyuubi x Itachi

Slight Shisui x Itachi

Naruto x Sasuke

Shisui x Sai

Disclaimer : Masashi K.-Sensei

Warning : BL, Yaoi, OOC, miss typo, little absurd, dll, dkk, dsb, dst.

Summary : Siapa yang menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya itu adalah orang yang tidak peka sama sekali. Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang Uchiha Itachi dengan tingkat kepekaan hampir mendekati zero/nol/nihil itu ditaksir oleh dua pemuda tampan yaitu Uchiha Shisui dan Namikaze Kyuubi. Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan sang clueless genius?

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **YOU STAY**

 **HAPPY READING**

Konoha High School adalah sekolah dengan system gabungan yaitu gabungan dari Konoha Junior High dengan Konoha Senior High. Di Konoha High jabatan president dan vice-president dijabat oleh siswa/siswi tingkat senior, sementara untuk jabatan sekertaris ke bawah bebas dijabat oleh siswa/siswi tingkat senior ataupun junior. Semua club di Konoha High dibagi menjadi dua devisi, yaitu devisi senior dan devisi junior, akan tetapi jabatan captain/leader dan vice-captain/vice-leader dijabat oleh anggota yang paling berprestasi dan bertanggung jawab. Di Konoha terdapat beberapa club dari olah raga basket, football, baseball, dll, club martial art kendo, judo, archery, club seni, photography, dan masih banyak yang lainnya. Dari club-club tersebut banyak yang telah menjuarai bebagai pertandingan dan perlombaan dari tingkat daerah hingga nasional. Dari sekian banyak siswa-siswi di Konoha High, Itachi Uchiha sulung dari pasangan Fugaku dan Mikito ini terpilh sebagai school president di Konoha High. Itachi telah menjabat sebagai school president sejak kelas satu senior high, dulu dia berpartner dengan Yahiko yang adalah seniornya, meski begitu Yahiko sangat baik dan menghormati Itachi, bagi Itachi Yahiko adalah seorang senior berhati malaikat yang sangat dia hormati. Sayangnya ditahun ini entah sial atau berutung Itachi juga tidak yakin, karena partner atau yang menjadi vice-presidentnya kali ini adalah teman seangkatannya dan teman sekelasnya, dan itu bukan masalah bagi Itachi, masalahnya partnernya kali ini bagai sisi kebalikan dari Yahiko, namanya Namikaze Kyuubi siswa kelas 2.1 yang terkenal sadis dan brandal. Jika Yahiko menertibkan siswa-siswi dengan hati malaikatnya, maka Kyuubi menjinakkan siswa-siswi dengan sifat iblisnya. Bahkan penggemar Itachi(yang dengan naifnya Itachi anggap sebagai teman) akan langsung lari saat melihat Kyuubi didekat Itachi. Seperti yang terjadi saat ini,

"Ohayo, Itachi-kun!"

"Kyaa! ohayo Itachi-kun, hari ini terlihat tampan seperti biasanya."

"Ohayo, kaicho."

"Ohayo, Itachi-Chan."

Itu adalah sapaan yang selalu Itachi dapat dari teman-teman sekelasnya saat dia melangkah memauki kelasnya, bahkan saat dia baru melangkahkan kaki dihalaman sekolah, teman-teman, kouhai, bahkan seniornya selalu menyapanya dengan pandangan berbinar yang aneh dan sapaanya selalu berfariasi dari yang paling normal sampai yang paling Itachi benci.

"Ohayo." Jawab Itachi pada teman-teman sekelasnya dengan ramah meski dengan wajah yang masih datar sedatar papan triplek.

GREEK

BRAK

Baru saja Itachi membuka salah satu buku pelajarannya untuk dipelajari ulang, konsentrasinya telah sukses dibuyarkan oleh sesosok manuasia berambut orange kemerahan, dengan manic merah yang menatap tajam dan bertampang menyebalkan(menurut teman-teman Itachi) dan bertampang menyusahkan(menurut Itachi).

"Yo, little president." Sapa Kyuubi yang kini dengan seenak jidatnya duduk di meja Itachi, membuat para penggemar Itachi mundur teratur, takut kena damprat Kyuubi.

'Kami-sama, terkadang aku heran kenapa dia bisa terpilih menjadi vice-president.' Batin Itachi heran sendiri.

"Huff, Kyuubi-kun jangan membanting pintu, kau bisa merusaknya." Kata Itachi dengan tenang setelah menghela nafas lelah.

"Dan menyingkir dari meja ku." Sambung Itachi.

"Hmm, kalau kau mau makan denganku." Ucap Kyuubi dengan seringai yang menghiasi wajahnya. Itu adalah ajakan kencan, ya itu lah yang ada dipikiran teman sekelas mereka, tapi Kyuubi tahu Itachi tidak akan sampai berpikir tentang hal itu. Karena Kyuubi tahu Itachi itu…

"Hn? Bukankah kita memang selalu makan bersama di ruang OSIS dengan Naruto-kun dan Sasu-chan juga." Jawab Itachi yang masih mencoba menarik bukunya yang diduduki Kyuubi.

…so damn clueless.

Sebenarnya saat ini Kyuubi benar-benar frustasi, tapi tentu hal itu tidak akan ditunjukannya di depan calon ukenya sendiri. Percaya atau tidak Kyuubi itu bukan manusia yang sabar dan mendekati seorang Uchiha Itachi itu bagaikan uji kesabaran tiada akhir. Sebenarnya dia sudah diperingatkan oleh adiknya sendiri, yang ternyata adalah kekasih dari adik Itachi yaitu Uchiha Sasuke, kadang Kyuubi heran bagaimana bisa Sasuke mau dengan adiknya? Iya sih dari segi wajah, badan, kekayaan tidak perlu ditanyaakan lagi. Tapi setahu Kyuubi, Sasuke itu tidak suka orang bodoh, berisik, dan menyebalkan, tiga hal itu dimiliki oleh Naruto semua. Dan yang lebih mencengangkan lagi, Sasuke berada diposisi uke.

"Kyuubi-kun." Panggil Itachi, karena Kyuubi hanya diam saja sedari tadi.

"Nanda?" tanya Kyuubi yang telah sadar dari lamunannya.

"Ie, hanya saja, dari tadi Kyuubi-kun menduduki bukuku." Jawab Itachi yang masih berusaha menarik bukunya dengan tidak minat.

"Oh." Gumam Kyuubi sambil sedikit menyingkir dari bangku Itachi agar Itachi bisa mengambil bukunya. Namun saat Itachi mau membaca bukunya, Kyuubi mengambilnya.

"Kyuubi-kun." Protes Itachi tak lupa dengan death glare yang tak cukup mematikan untuk ukuran Kyuubi.

"Jangan langsung pulang setelah sekolah usai." Kata Kyuubi sambil memainkan buku Itachi.

"Hn? Bukankah setiap hari selasa aku memang tidak langsung pulang, aku ada klub kendo, sementara Kyuubi-kun ada klub judo." Jawab Itachi dengan tenang, tanpa menyadari Kyuubi yang sudah mulai frustasi tingkat dewa.

'Hell. Rasanya aku ingin membenturkan kepalaku sendiri.' Keluh Kyuubi dalam hati.

"Huff, terserah kau saja bocah." Ucap Kyuubi dan berlalu menuju mejanya yang tepat di belakang Itachi, tentu saja setelah memberikan buku Itachi.

Baru saja Kyuubi mendudukan dirinya dikursinya, tiba-tibaa datang seorang pemuda berambut cepak raven dan bermata onyx datang mendatangi Itachi.

"Itachi." Panggil pemuda raven tadi.

"Hn?" Respon Itachi yang masih focus pada bukunya.

"Hei, landak, ini bukan kelasmu mau apa kau kemari?" Tanya Kyuubi dengan galak.

"Maaf Kyuubi-san, aku hanya mau bicara pada Itachi." Jawab pemuda raven tadi tanpa memperdulikan kata kasar dan deathglere dari Kyuubi.

"Kau…" ucapan Kyuubi terpotong oleh suara lembut Itachi.

"Kyuubi-kun, bisakah kau tenang? Shisui-nii hanya ingin bicara, ne Shisui-nii?" potong Itachi sekaligus membela Shisui, yang langsung membuat Kyuubi makin geram. Sebenarnya Kyuubi tidak akan marah atau geram pada Itachi karena dia memotong ucapan Kyuubi, Kyuubi hanya tidak suka karena Itachi membela Shisui. Pasalnya Shisui adalah saingannya, bukan saingan pada pelajaran toh mereka beda kelas dan tingkatan, mereka adalah saingan dalam mendapatkan Itachi, dan Itachi tidak sadar tentang hal itu.

"Ya, aku hanya ingin mengatakan kalau bibi Mikoto memintaku untuk makan malam di rumah kalian, jadi kau tidak keberatankan jika kita pulang bersama?" Ucap Shisui sambil tersenyum manis pada Itachi. Berbeda dengan Kyuubi, Shisui selalu bisa mengajak Itachi dengan mudah karena mereka adalah saudara sepupu yang sudah akrab, ditambah lagi, Shisui adalah kakak sepupu yang dikagumi Itachi, itu kata Sasuke.

"Cih." Kyuubi hanya bisa berdecih ria mendengar ucapan Itachi.

"Aku tidak keberatan, tapi setalah sekolah usai aku masih ada klub kendo, apa tidak apa-apa kalau Shisui-nii harus menungguku?" Tanya Itachi, meski ia merasa senang karena kakak sepupu yang dikaguminya ini mengajaknya pulang bersama, tapi ia merasa tidak enak kalau harus membuat Shisui menunggunya terlalu lama. Dan sebelum Shisui sempat menjawab, Kyuubi yang duduk dibelakang Itachi langsung berdiri dan menghampiri Itachi.

"Sebaiknya senpai nanti pulang duluan saja, biar Itachi pulang denganku, kurasa orangtua mu tidak akan keberatan, ne Itachi?" Saran Kyuubi pada Shisui dengan sopan walau dari ekspresi wajahnya tidak ada sopan-sopannya, sambil merangkul bahu Itachi tak lupa dengan seringai licik yang menghiasi wajah tampannya.

"Aku rasa kau tidak perlu repot-repot Kyuubi-san." Balas Shisui dengan senyum yang dipaksakan kepada Kyuubi, dia tidak ingin terlihat buruk dihadapan Itachi. Namun jika diperhatikan maka akan tampak aura hitam menguar dari Kyuubi dan Shisui yang menunjukkan peperang antara keduanya.

"Aku sama sekali tidak merasa direpotkan, sen-pa-i." Ucap Kyuubi dengan memberikan penekanan pada kata 'sen-pa-i' yang ia eja secara perlahan dengan nada mengejek. Entah Itachi yang terlalu cuek atau memang tingkat kepekaannya yang sangat buruk, karena dengan tenangnya Itachi melihat mereka berdua sambil mengutak-atik handphonnya.

"Apa benar Kyuubi-kun tidak keberatan mengantarku pulang?"

"Tentu saja, apapun kalau kau yang minta aku tidak keberatan hime." Jawab Kyuubi dengan senyum atau mungkin seringai lebih tepatnya yang menghiasi wajah rupawannya.

"Kebetulan tadi Sasu-Chan baru saja mengirim pesan katanya dia akan pulang dengan Naruto-kun, jadi kita bisa pulang berempat dan Shisui-nii tidak perlu menungguku." Ucap Itachi dengan senyum kalemnya, dia tidak memperdulikan panggilan Kyuubi padanya karena dia sudah lelah mengingatkan Kyuubi kalau Itachi itu laki-laki dan tidak seharusnya dipanggil hime. Sementara Kyuubi serasa ingin pundung karena kesempatannya untuk pulang berdua dengan Itachi gagal, berbeda jauh dengan ekspresi Shisui yang meskipun juga gagal pulang berdua dengan Itachi tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa makan malam dengan Itachi nantinya.

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku kembali ke kelas dulu." Pamit Shisui tak lupa mengusap kepala Itachi sebelum pergi dan memberikan seringai kemenangan pada Kyuubi. Namun seringainya hilang saat mendengar percakan Itachi dengan Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-kun, Sasu-chan bilang kalau Naruto-kun akan menginap untuk mengerjakan tugas dengan Sasu-Chan."

"Tsk, merepotkan saja bocah itu." Gerutu Kyuubi yang sebanarnya iri dengan keberuntungan adiknya.

"Kalau Kyuubi-kun khawatir dengan Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-kun juga bisa menginap di rumah kami." Tawar Itachi yang mengira gerutuan Kyuubi disebabkan rasa khawatir pada Naruto. Dan tentu saja kesempatan ini tidak akan disia-siakan oleh Kyuubi.

"Apa tidak masalah?" Tanya Kyuubi pura-pura merasa tidak enak.

"Tentu saja, Kyuubi-kun bisa tidur diruang tamu atau dikamarku jika Kyuubi-kun tidak keberatan." Jawab Itachi dengan tenang.

"Aku pilih sekamar denganmu saja hime." Balas Kyuubi menyeringai penuh kemenangan sambil merangkul bahu Itachi.

"Dan Kyuubi-kun tolong beritahukan pada anggota OSIS lainnya kalau kita nanti akan mengadakan rapat saat jam istirahat untuk membahas masalah vestival sekolah." Lanjut Itachi yang ditanggapi Kyuubi dengan dengusan.

"Hn." Jawab Kyuubi, dia langsung mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengerim pesan pada Gaara, sepupunya yang juga anggota OSIS yang terkadang ia perlakukan seperti budaknya.

 _To : Sis Comp_

 _Subject : Kumpul_

 _Sis Comp kumpulkan para cecurut OSIS saat istirahat!_

Diseberang bangunan kelas 2.1 devisi senior, seorang pemuda berambut merah bata tengah menahan diri untuk tidak menghancurkan benda elektronik tak bersalah yang disebut handphone karena telah mengirimkan pesan laknat dari iblis bernama Kyuubi.

 **TBC**

Shiroi : Hello mina~, Shiro balik lagi dengan FF KyuuIta, tapi jangan khawatir untuk penggemar NaruSasu, karena ada saatnya NaruSasu akan muncul, dan tolong beritahukan pendapat kalian melalui kolom review dibawah. Thank you and see you~ ^_^


	2. Chapter 2

Title : The Coolest Boy Can Be So Damn Clueless

Rate : ?

Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship

Pairing : Kyuubi x Itachi

Slight Shisui x Itachi

Naruto x Sasuke

Shisui x Sai

Disclaimer : Masashi K.-Sensei

Warning : BL, Yaoi, OOC, miss typo, little absurd, dll, dkk, dsb, dst.

Summary : Siapa yang menyangka bahwa seorang Uchiha Itachi yang terkenal akan kejeniusannya itu adalah orang yang tidak peka sama sekali. Apa yang akan terjadi jika seorang Uchiha Itachi dengan tingkat kepekaan hampir mendekati zero/nol/nihil itu ditaksir oleh dua pemuda tampan yaitu Uchiha Shisui dan Namikaze Kyuubi. Siapakah yang akan mendapatkan sang clueless genius?

 **DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

 **YOU STAY**

 **HAPPY READING**

 **Chapter 2**

Makan malam dengan suasana tenang dalam kediaman Uchiha itu sudah biasa, meja persegi panjang di ruang makan keluarga Uchiha malam ini dihadiri oleh sang kepla rumah tangga Uchiha Fugaku yang duduk dipaling ujung dengan Uchiha Mikoto sang istri di samping kanannya, disamping Mikoto ada Sasuke lalu Naruto, dan dibagian kiri meja ada Itachi yang duduk diantara Shisui dan Kyuubi dengan Shisui berada disamping Fugaku. Makan malam kali ini terasa berbeda karena adanya aura persaingan antara dua pemuda yang tak lain adalah Kyuubi dan Shisui serta aura angker dari Uchiha Fugaku. Bagaimana Fugaku tidak mengeluarkan aura angker kalau saat makan malamnya diganggu oleh adegan absurd dari keponakannya dan anak dari sahabatnya yang sepertinya tengah memperebutkan anak sulungnya, apalagi saat mendengar panggilan Kyuubi untuk Itachi.

"Itachi makanmu sedikit sekali." Ucap Shisui tangannya bergerak untuk menyuapkan beberapa lauk pada Itachi.

"Tidak apa-apa Shisui-nii, porsiku memang segini, dan kau tidak perlu menyuapiku." Balas Itachi agak canggung.

"Tidak apa-apa Itachi, sekarang buka mulutmu Aaa…"

Hap

Dan makanan tersebut berakhir dimulut Kyuubi.

"Terima kasih senpai, kau tidak perlu repot-repot, ne hime?" Ucap Kyuubi setelah menelan makanan tadi dengan senyum manis yang mengejek, sementara tangan kanan merangkul bahu Itachi.

"Kyuubi-kun." Panggil Itachi membuat Kyuubi mengalihkan pandangan pada Itachi.

"Ne, hime? Kau ingin sesuatu?" Tanya Kyuubi masih menggunakan panggilan 'hime' untuk Itachi tanpa memperdulikan dimana mereka sekarang berada atau lebih tepatnya dengan siapa mereka sekarang. Sementara Itachi hanya sedik berjengkit saat melihat ekspresi otousannya setiap kali beliau mendengar Kyuubi memanggil Itachi dengan sebutan 'hime'.

"Kali ini saja tolong berhenti memanggilku 'hime'." Pinta Itachi dengan suara pelan supaya hanya Kyuubi yang mendengarnya. Sementara Kyuubi hanya menyeringai mendengar permintaan Itachi.

' _Kali ini saja katanya, hee~ berarti aku bisa memanggilnya hime sesukaku setelah ini, 'kan?'_ Batin Kyuubi dengan liciknya.

"As you wish." Balas Kyuubi, tangannya bergerak untuk meraih tangan kanan Itachi dan…

Chuu

Kyuubi mencium tangan Itachi didepan Shisui, Naruto, Sasuke, dan Mikoto. Bukan, bukan mereka yang harus diwaspadai walaupun aura angker dari Shisui juga mulai menguar, tapi auranya kalah angker dibanding seseorang yang duduk dibagian meja paling ujung Uchiha Fugaku telah mengeluarkan tanduknya. Sementara reaksi Itachi sungguh lebih miris,

"Kyuubi-kun, seharusnya yang kau cium tanganya itu orangtuamu atau otousan dan kaasanku karena mereka yang paling tua disini." Ucap Itachi dengan kalem dan wajah heran.

Mikoto hanya tersenyum agak miris melihat betepa tidak pekanya putra sulungnya terhadap masalah percintaan yang menyangkut dirinya. Naruto berusaha menahan tawanya saat melihat rayuan kakaknya gagal total.

' _Oh malang sekali nasibmu Kyuu, hahahaha.'_ Batin Naruto dengan kejamnya menrtawakan nasib sang kakak.

Sementara Sasuke hanya menepuk keningnya melihat reaksi sang kakak.

' _Kau ini memang tidak peka atau bego sih, baka aniki.'_ Batin Sasuke miris melihat nasib Kyuubi dan Shisui.

Meskipun makan malam tadi dipenuhi dengan aura angker, tapi makan malam tersebut berakhir dengan aman dan damai. Saat ini Itachi dan Kyuubi tengah membahas acara vestival sekolah, tentang apa yang akan dilakukan kelas mereka dan apa yang akan ditampilkan oleh para anggota OSIS, karena di KHS anggota OSIS harus memberikan sebuah penampilan dihari terakhir vestival sekolah sebagai penutup acara. Sebenarnya Itachi juga ingin mendiskusikan hal ini dengan Naruto dan Sasuke juga, hanya saja mereka bilang ada tugas yang harus segera mereka kerjakan, jadi hanya Kyuubi dan Itachi yang membahas masalah tersebut dikamar Itachi. Lalu dimana Shisui? Dia telah pulang setelah sebelumnya terjebak obrolan bersama Fugaku dan Mikoto.

 **Sasuke's Room**

Tampak dua orang pemuda tengah menikmati kegiatan masing-masing, seorang pemuda berambut kuning sekuning mentari pagi tengah asik memainkan game yang tengah ia mainkan, sementara seorang pemuda berambut hitam sehitam bulu gagak tengah serius mengerjakan sesuatu dibukunya. Sasuke sang pemuda berambut hitam menghentikan gerakan penanya untuk melihat jam digital yang terletak pada meja kecil di samping tempat tidurnya, lampu biru neon pada jam itu membentuk angka 10.38 PM, menandakan hari sudah larut dan Naruto si pemuda berambut kuning masih asik bermain game di PSPnya tanpa ada niatan untuk mengerjakan tugasnya yang seharusnya dikumpulkan besok.

"Dobe, berhenti bermain game dan kerjakan tugasmu, idiot." Perintah Sasuke dengan sedikit geram. Siapa yag tidak geram saat kau serius mengerjakan tugas tapi kekasihmu malah asyik bermain game tanpa memperdulikanmu.

"Nanti dulu Suke, sebentar lagi aku menang." Jawab Naruto dengan santai tanpa melirik Sasuke sedikit pun. Ingat Sasuke benci dicuekin atau dikacangin saat dia sedang bicara. Dan mendengar serta melihat reaksi Naruto yang seolah tidak peduli padanya rasanya membuat Sasuke ingin menghajar kekasih bodohnya yang kadang-kadang tingkat ketidak pekaannya hampir mendekati Itachi. Habis sudah kesabarannya, Sasuke pun mendekati Naruto

GREB SRET

dan merebut PSP ditangan Naruto

SYUUT

lalu melemparnya kesudut ruangan kamarnya

PRAK

hingga hancur…err tidak hancur juga sih hanya terbelah jadi dua setengah bagian. Reaksi Naruto seperti yang Sasuke tebak mata melotot dan mulut menganga dengan dagu hampir menyentuh lantai berkarpet di kamar Sasuke.

"Teme~." Panggil Naruto dengan nada dan aura angker.

"Salah sendiri kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu dan malah lebih memilih bermain PSP bodoh itu." Ucap Sasuke nada jengkel, dengan tangan bersedekap dan bibir mengerucut. Tanda dia sedang jengkel dan ngambek, Naruto yang melihat reaksi Sasuke jadi heran sendiri, bukannya seharunya dia yang marah karena Sasuke telah mengganggu permainan dan menghancurkan PSPnya, tapi kenapa malah Sasuke yang ngambek. Dan setalah memproses ulang kejadian itu diotaknya akhirnya Naruto mendapat pencerahan.

' _Dasar uke tsunder,'_ Batin Naruto bersweatdrop ria. _'Tinggal bilang "Naru jangan cuekin Sasu." apa susahnya sih? Tidak perlu pakai acara banting PSP segala Teme,'_ Protes Naruto didalam hati, namun sebuah seringai kecil menghampiri bibir Naruto. _'Tapi kalau tidak tsunder dan kasar bukan Sasuke namanya, hehehe.'_ Ucapnya lagi masih di dalam hati, dan sebuah ide untuk membalas sang Uchiha pun muncul diotak Naruto.

"Hmm, jadi Sasu-Chan kesepian?" Tanya Naruto dengan seringai licik yang bertengger dibibirnya.

"Siapa yang bilang kesepian? Aku Cuma bilang 'salah sendiri kau tidak mengerjakan tugasmu dan malah lebih memilih bermain PSP bodoh itu' Dobe, dan apa-apaan dengan seringai menjijikkan itu?"

"Mengaku saja kalau kau kesepian Sasu-Chan, dan seringaiku itu keren tidak menjijikkan." Ucap Naruto mendekati Saasuke dan melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sasuke yang jauh lebih ramping dari Naruto.

"Dobe, berhenti menyeringai dan menjauh dariku." Perintah Sasuke yang berusaha menjauh dari Naruto dengan sedikit panic, alarm dalam kepalanya langsung aktif saat mendengar panggilan laknat dan melihat seringai mesum Naruto, menandakan apapun yang dipikirkan si blonde akan berakhir tidak baik untuk Sasuke.

"Jangan pikir bisa lepas dariku Sasu-Chan." Ucap Naruto yang malah menarik Sasuke kepangkuannya.

"Berhenti memanggilku 'Sasu-Chan', Dobe dan lepaskan aku."

"Akan kulepaskan," ucap Naruto menggantungkan kalimatnya, dan seringai Naruto makin lebar saat melihat mata Sasuke yang mulai berbinar.

"Tapi setelah kau menerima hukumanmu Sasu-Chan." Lanjut Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya yang sontak membuat binar mata Sasuke berubah menjadi tatapan horror dan Sasuke langsung berontak, mencoba untuk kabur dari Naruto dan bersembunyi di kamar Itachi.

Yup, kata kuncinya adalah mencoba.

Karena hal selanjutnya yang Sasuke tahu Naruto yang menindihnya ditempat tidurnya dan lidah Naruto yang tengah bergulat dengan lidahnya.

 **Itachi's Room**

Tampak Itachi dan Kyuubi sudah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan oleh guru mereka, dan kini mereka tengah tengah serius membahas acara vestival sekolah yang akan diselenggarakan dua minggu lagi. Mereka memang sempat membahas beberapa masalah seperti jadwal, pembagian panitia, dan hadiah bagi kelas yang menang, tapi masih ada hal yang belum sempat mereka bahas seperti jenis perlombaan dan penampilan yang harus dilakukan anggota OSIS sebagai acara paling akhir sebelum penutupan. Mereka juga masih harus mencari ide untuk kelas mereka.

"Kyuubi-kun, apa Kyuubi-kun ada ide untuk kelas kita?" Tanya Itachi yang kini tengah memainkan pensil mekanik di tangannya dengan headset ditelinganya memperdengarkan aluanan music klasik dengan volume cukup rendah untuk dapat mendengar Kyuubi.

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di tempat tidur Itachi dengan punggung bersandar pada kepala ranjang sementara Kyuubi melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Itachi dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu Itachi.

"Mungkin anak perempuan akan mengusulkan seperti crossdress café atau sejenisnya, dan anak laki-laki pasti akan memilih stand makanan atau game." Ucap Kyuubi asal-asalan, karena dia tengah berkonsentrasi untuk tidak menerkam Itachi saat itu juga, terima kasih pada pendengarannya yang tajam dia bisa mendengar aktifitas adiknya dan Sasuke.

'Dasar adik sialan, tidak biskah mereka tenang sedikit.' Batin Kyuubi geram dan iri karena adiknya sudah pada tahap NC tapi Kyuubi masih pada tahap PDKT.

"Kalau Kyuubi-kun lebih memilih apa?" Tanya Itachi yang kini tengah membuat list berbagai macam jenis olahraga dan permainan yang mungkin bisa dipakai.

"Rumah hantu." Jawab Kyuubi masih menyandar pada Itachi dengan suara lebih berat. Itachi yang mendengar perubahan pada suara Kyuubi melapas headsetnya dan mencoba menatap Kyuubi.

"Kyuubi-kun, kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Itachi sedikit khawatir.

"Aku baik-baik saja hime." Jawab Kyuubi berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar senormal mungkin. Tapi sayangnya Itachi masih mendengar suara Kyuubi lebih berat dari biasanya. Saat Itachi mengarahkan pada jam digital di samping tempat tidurnya yang menunjukkan 11.50 PM.

"Kyuubi-kun, sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, ini sudah hampir tengah malam." Ucap Itachi yang kini tengah meletakkan buku dan pensilnya dimeja tidurnya karena tangan Kyuubi yang masih melingkar pada pinggangnya dan menolak untuk melepaskannya.

"Hn." Jawab Kyuubi yang langsung berbaring bersama Itachi. Namun saat mereka berdua hendak berabjak ke alam mimpi, mereka dikejutkan oleh…

"Aahhh…Naru…"

'The fuck.' Batin Kyuubi yang mendengar suara desahaan Sasuke.

Sementara Itachi sudah hendak beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, tapi gerakannya terhenti saat Kyuubi menariknya kembali untuk berbaring.

"Kyuubi-kun, aku harus mengecek Sasu-Chan, bagaimana kalau ada apa-apa dengannya."

"Aku yakin Sasuke baik-baik saja, kau lupa ada Naruto yang menjaganya, mungkin dia hanya mimpi buruk atau sedang bergulat seperti biasa dengan Naruto." Cegah Kyuubi.

"Tapi Kyuubi-kun,"

"Kalau kau masih khawatir biar aku saja yang mengecek mereka." Ucap Kyuubi sambil beranjak dari tempat tidur, karena hal terakhir yang diinginkannya adalah adagan Itach yang melihat adik mereka yang sedang 'bermain'.

'Dengan sifat Itachi yang overprotective pada chiken ass, Naruto bisa dikebiri jika Itachi tahu apa yang dilakukan Naruto pada si chiken ass.' Batin Kyuubi, walau terlihat tidak peduli tapi sebenarnya tingkat keprotectivan Kyuubi hampir sebelas duabelas dengan Itachi.

Akan tetapi saat Kyuubi hampir berjalan menuju arah pintu, sebuah tangan yang meraih pergelangan tangan kirinya menghentikan langkah Kyuubi. Kyuubi memandang intens sang pemilik tangan seolah meminta penjelasan.

"I-ini sudah larut, sebaiknya kita tidur saja." Ucap Itachi sedikit terbata, entah kenapa tatapan mata Kyuubi membuat wajahnya tiba-tiba terasa hangat. Sementara Kyuubi menyeringai melihat Itachi yang merona.

"As you wish, hime." Sahut Kyuubi yang kini sudah kembali berbaring diranjang dengan Itachi, kali ini tangannya bergerak meraih pinggang Itachi, berjaga-jaga kalau Itachi berubah pikiran dan berlari kearah kamar Sasuke.

Chuu

"Good night, hime." Ucap Kyuubi setelah memberikan ciuman manis dikening Itachi. Membuat Itachi merona hebat.

"G-good night, K-Kyuubi-kun." Balas Itcahi sedikit terbata, entah kenapa wajahnya terasa memanas lagi.

'Apa aku demam ya?' Batin Itachi.

 **TBC**

Shiroi : Yo my sweet reader, saya minta maaf kerena telat update. Saya sudah menyelesaikan chap ini cukup lama tapi lupa saya publish, salahkan saya dan kepikunan saya untuk hal itu,

Kemudian terima kasih untuk **nurkoswara23** , **Arum Junnie** , **Kita Nakamura, L Tania, , Taqieyya Hanee, Taqieyya Hanee** karena telah mereview, dan terima kasih juga untuk para reader yang telah memfav dan follow FF ini, serta terima kasih untuk para reader yang telah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca FF ini. Saya harap chap ini cukup menghibur kalian. ^_^

Jaa minna-san, see next chap, hehehehe


End file.
